peelfandomcom-20200213-history
21 August 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-08-21 ; Comments *The whole programme was dedicated to Peel's friend Ian The Tank Engine, as it was his birthday. Unusually, it ran from 12 midnight to 3 a.m. due to a Sting concert. *Oldest track in the listing is a 1932 blues by Tampa Red and Georgia Tom. *The title of the Slime track, "Der Tod ist ein Meister aus Deutschland" (Death Is A Master In - or better, From - Germany), is a line from Paul Celan's famous poem about the Holocaust, "Todesfuge" (usually translated into English as Death Fugue or Fugue of Death). The song's lyrics include a reference to Celan's poem.. Sessions *Radial Spangle, one and only session. Recorded 1993-07-23. Available on the Beggars Banquet 12 inch / CD Single - Birthday *Nectarine No. 9, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1993-03-24. Available on the Postcard Records CD - Guitar Thieves. Tracklisting *'File a' starts at handover from Andy and File 1 begins during first track *Gag: 'Nightmare Groover Honey Baby (7"-A Friday Face With A Friday Smile)' (Voice Of Shade) *'File 2' begins *Flaming Lips: 'She Don't Use Jelly (CD-Transmissions From The Satellite Heart)' (Warner Bros.) *Terror Fabulous: 'Yu Would Ah Bawl (7")' (Digital-B) :(JP: 'This is a search record, and the search continues, despite the fact that the object of the search has been found. I think that's pretty groovy, in a funny way.') (See Little Richard Cover Search.) *Lounge Lizards: 'Harlem Nocturne (7")' (Editions EG) *Pushkins: 'Swallow (mini LP-Pumpkin Head)' (Jawbone) *'File a' jumps to later *'File b' begins *Nectarine No. 9: 'Going Off Someone' (Peel Session) *Trance Induction: 'New Age Heartcore (2x Compilation LP-Narcosis: A Journey Through The Outs And Ins Of Underground)' (Guerilla) *Sweet Things: 'Sad-Eyed Girl (7"-Teen Guitars)' (Mugshot) *''(12.30 news)'' *Slime: 'Der Tod Ist Ein Meister Aus Deutschland (Death Is A Master In Germany) (7")' (Weiser) *Tortoise: 'Lonesome Sound (Compilation CD-Caution! Hot Tips!)' (Dedicated) *Radial Spangle: 'Birthday' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'I suppose they recorded that because it's mine on Monday week.') *Zendik: 'Anunnaki (12")' (Inertia) *Germs: 'Richie Dagger's Crime (LP-(GI))' (Slash) *'File 2' cuts out during above track *Simon Joyner: 'Ghettoblaster (CD-Room Temperature)' (One Hour) *Mad Roy: 'Home Version (7")' (Banana) *Trumans Water: 'Enflamed (Sic) (10"-10 X My Age)' (Elemental) :(JP: 'Destined for heavy rotation on the Jakki Brambles programme, no doubt.') *'File b' ends *'File a' resumes *Sun Electric: 'Sarotti (2xLP-Electric Kitchen)' (R&S) *Nectarine No. 9: 'Frownland' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'There aren't that many bands who can pull off a Captain Beefheart cover, but I think they do.') *Anubis Leisure Society Orchestra: '1:13:45 - 1:16:15 (Compilation LP-Falling Off The Planet - A Jettison Compilation)' (Zuma) *Radial Spangle: 'Snow' (Peel Session) *Sharon Shannon: 'Coridinio (CD-Sharon Shannon)' (Solid) *Pork: 'Wicked Ways (7"-Squeal)' (K) *Dissolve: 'The Electric Chair (Ultraviolence Mix)' No trace can be found of this mix: it is possible that John has wrongly announced it, as the track is certainly Ultraviolence's 'The Electric Chair.' *''(1.30 news)'' *Motorpsycho: 'Waiting For The One (2xLP-Demon Box)' (Voices Of Wonder) *Groove Corporation: 'Roots Controller (Compilation CD-Ambient Dub Volume 3 - Aqua)' (Beyond) *Misty In Roots: 'Man Kind (LP-Live At The Counter Eurovision 79)' (People Unite) *'File a' ends *'File c' begins :(JP: 'Still just about my favourite LP, even fourteen years on.') *Cows: 'Sugar Torch (Compilation CD-1993 Sampler)' (Amphetamine Reptile) *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: 'Peanut Dispenser (10"-Patio)' (Ankst) *La Nouvelle Génération De La République Démocratique: 'Station-Radar (LP-La Nouvelle Génération De La République Démocratique)' (Alino Matabisi) *Carl Mann: 'Pretend (LP-The Legendary Sun Performers)' (Charly) *Nectarine No. 9: 'Pull My Daisy' (Peel Session) *Sedition: 'Narrow Minded Bigots (split 7" with Disaffect-Work As One / Sedition)' (Nabate / Flat Earth) *100% Acidiferous: 'Annihilate (12")' (100% Acidiferous) *Radial Spangle: 'Turpentine' (Peel Session) *Red Aunts: 'Sleeping In The Wet Spot (LP-Drag)' (Sympathy For The Record Industry) *Tampa Red & Georgia Tom: 'You Can't Get That Stuff No More (Compilation CD-The Slide Guitar: Bottles, Knives & Steel)' (Columbia) *Chumbawamba & Credit To The Nation: 'Hear No Bullshit (On Fire Mix) (12"-Enough Is Enough)' (One Little Indian) *''(2.30 a.m. news)'' *Fluke: 'Groovy Feeling (Nutty Chip Cornet) (2x promo 12")' (Circa) *''(John reads a letter from Portugal addressed to "Joan Peel", complete with spelling mistakes)'' *Joe White: 'Rudies All Round (Compilation CD-Rudies All Round)' (Trojan) *Nectarine No. 9: 'Unloaded For You' (Peel Session) *Sonic Youth: 'Star Power (LP-EVOL)' (Blast First) (a wrong speed moment) *Man Or Astro-Man?: 'Taxidermist Surf (LP-Is It...Man Or Astro-Man?)' (Estrus) *Gene Vincent & His Blue Caps: 'Who Slapped John? (LP-The Bop That Just Won't Stop)' (Capitol) *Now! Project: 'Spirit (Compilation 12"-Hardcore Trax Vol. II)' (Overdrive) *'Files c & 1' end File ;Name *1) CB111 + CB112 JP 1993-08-21 *2) 1993-08-21 Peel Show LE682.mp3 *a) 1993-08-21 John Peel BBC Radio 1 (incomplete) L315.mp3 *b) 1993-08-21 Peel Show L477a.mp3 *c) 1993-08-21 Peel Show L477b L478.mp3 ;Length *1) 03:01:09 *2) 47:20 *a) 58:53 *b) 42:58 *c) 01:12:15 ;Other *1) File created from CB111 and CB112 of the 500 Box. Good FM mono with occasional static interference. *2) Created from LE682 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *a) File created from L315 of SL Tapes *b) Files created from L477 of SL Tapes, digitised by SB *c) Files created from L477 & L478 of SL Tapes, digitised by SB *Certain tracks are available in clear stereo on DW Tape 74 though will need sped up by 4% ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *a) Mooo *b) c) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:SL Tapes